Grip tapes of leather or textile material are already known. Grip tapes based on plastic-coated supporting materials are also in use for sports equipment such as clubs and racquets. An additional operation is usually necessary, to roughen the surface and render it suedelike in structure, so as to make these tapes non-slipping. Although grip tapes of this king do afford a certain protection against slipping, they still do not have an optimal grip.